The Pretender
by notoneoftheangels
Summary: Ginny is scouted by the Harpies in the summer after her sixth year. She has to decide between finishing school and persuing her dreams. She is torn until a confession from Harry changes everything. Ginny is determined to help him and neither know what they are getting into. How hard could pretending to be Harry's girlfriend be anyway? *Strong H&G FRIENDSHIP*
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story. This chapter is short, sorry about that, but that's because it more sets the background more than anything. This story should be considered semi-AU with an slightly altered timeline. Some examples are:**

Ginny and Harry never got together.  
Fred is alive.  
Hermione and Ron never got together.  
The final battle took place at Christmas.  
This story is set in early July, the summer before Ginny's seventh year.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own a dog named after Pepper Potts from Iron Man. No you can't have her.**

* * *

The sun was setting as Ginny Weasley snuck back into the Burrow, her face dirty and her clothes drenched with sweat. She looked up at her mother's infamous clock and sighed with relief as her spoon was set at "asleep". It had taken three sickles and a favour to Fred and George to have them bewitch the clock for her. Her activities were legal although highly unsavoury, at least in her mother's eyes. However Ginny wasn't planning to tell her mother what had transpired, not until she knew for sure the results.

She ran up the stairs two at a time, listening to the sound her shoes made as they impacted with the creaky wooden stairs. Ginny thanked Merlin when the bathroom was clear and quickly gathered an old pair of sweatpants, a new set of underclothes and Charlie's old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey before ducking into the small bathroom. As she stepped under the warmth of the shower, she almost screamed in delight at the water pressure. Much to her mother's dismay Sirius had bequeathed her family money, a thank you for being Harry's family. Her father had used the money to rebuild the Burrow and pay off the mortgage. Sirius had given them just enough for that and Ginny knew it had been intentional. She thanked him silently every day. The Burrow had been rebuilt to its former glory with few improvements, one being the bathroom and her mother's kitchen.

Ginny was scrubbing her body as the conditioner worked its magic on her hair when there was a dull banging on the bathroom door. She knew instinctively that it was Ron; all her brothers had a distinctive knock bar the twins. She ignored the insistent knocking and continued to wash her body. The banging increased in tempo and brute force and Ginny could imagine the angry look on her brother's face.

"Ginny get out of the bloody shower already. You're not the only one who lives here you know. You've been in there forever. I've spent the whole day at work while you've lounged around doing nothing."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron wasn't even an Auror yet and he pulling the 'I-have-been-slaving-away-catching-criminals-all-d ay' card. Knowing her brother she'd probably put ten times the amount of effort and work in today that he had. However in the interest of avoiding a Weasley War she quickly finished her shower, used a spell to dry her hair and threw it up into a high messy bun. After changing into her favourite comfort clothes she opened the door hard and fast, grinning as it impacted with Ron's body. He glared at her and she responded by sticking her tongue out at him. He slammed the bathroom door and Ginny collected Arnold from her bedroom before running back down the stairs to the first floor where she threw her clothes into the hamper.

A quick look at the clock showed her spoon was back to normal, while Ron's was stuck at "Hungry". Ginny grinned at that and walked into the kitchen, listening to the commotion. Fred and George were doubled over a thick book that they had described as an exercise book. Apparently muggles used it instead of parchment. The paper had neat little lines and the whole thing was bound together with coiled wire. Ginny thought it was a sight better than parchment and made a mental note to ask her brothers to get her one.

At the other end of the long table were Percy and Charlie. Their conversation seemed to be a good natured argument. Percy was probably advising Charlie to change his appearance and look for another career path. Ginny knew Charlie was retaliating in his usual well meant way. Percy really couldn't talk about career paths and the whole family knew it. It still didn't stop Percy and Charlie from playfully bickering over it every time they met up with each other. It was their weird way of bonding.

Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek and stole a sugar cookie from the cookie jar and fed it to Arnold. The pygmy puff munched on it happily as Ginny sat down at her chair, throwing her feet up on the one next to her. She ignored the look her mother shot her and contended herself with listening to the sounds of her family. Ever since the end of the war, her family had made more of an effort to see each other. Each of their magical signatures had been tied to the Burrow's wards meaning that Charlie could apparate from Romania without the hassle of an international port key. Charlie was around every other night for dinner, always without a girlfriend to her mother's dismay. Fleur and Bill didn't come around as often but Bill took her out for brunch in London once a month so their lack of appearance didn't bother Ginny too much.

Ron's arrival was announced by his heavy footsteps. He threw himself into a chair just far enough to be out of range of the twins. Her father was next, arriving as her mother was finishing the cooking of the Shepard's pie. Ginny smiled as he kissed her mother on the cheek, removed his worn out travelling cloak and sat next to Ron. As her mother was laying the food out on the wooden table the kitchen door opened to reveal a tired Harry dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a plaid shirt. He walked around to were Ginny was sitting and kicked her foot playfully.

"Budge up, Gin." He smiled.

"Make me, Potter." Ginny grinned wickedly.

Harry picked up her legs causing her to lose her balance and squawk. He sat down and put her feet on his lap. "I think I just did, Weasley."

"Arse." She mumbled.

"Maybe but I'm an attractive arse."

Dinner flew by with its usual antics. The twins threw bread rolls around the table, laughing as George lobbed one straight at Percy's head. Charlie and Ron fought for the last piece of pie and Ginny's parents spoke about their day. Harry and Ginny joked quietly together and when dinner was finished they gathered the dishes. Ginny washed the dishes and directed Harry around the kitchen when he forgot where some of the stranger pieces of cutlery were kept. When they were finished they retired to the longue room, Harry sitting down on one end of the coach as Ginny stretched out, using his lap as a pillow. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed contentedly. It had been a long day for everyone it seemed.

Ginny closed her eyes and thought about what had transpired earlier in the day. All the measures of secrecy had been so she could go to the trials of the Holyhead Harpies. After an average season plagued with scraping wins and injuries the coach Gwenog Jones had decided it was time for a new team. Everyone had been made to try out, even the current team members. It had meant that no position, with the exception of Gwenog's, was safe. Ginny had admired the call because Quidditch team captains had a track record of keeping the same team even past the point of practicality. Gwenog made it clear that she didn't have favourites and that no one was safe. The competition had been tough but Ginny had a feeling that Natalie Goldenberg, one of the current chasers, would be dropped. Natalie had broken her wrist three times last season and while it had been quickly fixed each time, her ability to use her wrist had been diminished. Ginny was confident that she'd played at her top game but when it came down to the A-league, playing at your best meant next to nothing. You were either good enough or you weren't and that was measured by the current A-league players and the other rookies that wanted a spot on the team just as much as you did. Professional Quidditch was cutthroat and Ginny liked that. You had to prove you were good enough. There were no free rides.

Ginny's thoughts drifted to the war, something that was not as uncommon as she would like. Many people had died. Too many innocent people. Tonks and Lupin had been two of thousands. The final battle had taken place at Christmas, earlier than anyone could have ever expected. Ginny, Neville and Luna had been able to evacuate most of the children out of Hogwarts through the tunnel from the Room of Requirement to the Hog's Head. Voldemort had attacked at Christmas knowing that all the students were there, none allowed to leave the castle to go home. All of the DA had stayed to fight, many falling in the volley of unforgivables. Ginny knew they had been invaluable; the Professors had only been able to do so much. It had been a miracle that so many had survived, especially considering none of her immediate family had died. Then again Tonks and Lupin had died and they were family.

It had taken a few months but the Ministry had finally got back up on its feet. Amelia Bones had been sworn in as Minister quickly, her hard line against Death Eaters had been welcomed by many. It hadn't taken long before all the supporters of Tom Riddle had been taken out of the Ministry, some killed in a cross fight, others arrested and sent to Azkaban. Azkaban was no longer protected by Dementors but by an array of magical creatures including house elves, centaurs, sphinx, hippogriffs and merpeople who guarded the waters surrounding the prison.

Hogwarts had been kept open after the battle. Large tents, ones like the one they had used in the World Cup had been modified to hold enough housing for each house and had been located in the area around Hagrid's hut. The Professors had put magical wards up to stop anything from the Forest attacking the students. Originally the Professors had considered using the Quidditch pitch however McGonagall had put her foot down explaining the students needed some happiness and that would be the re-opening of the House Quidditch season. Rebuilding Hogwarts had taken the rest of the school year and makeshift classrooms had been erected on the Quidditch Pitch when it wasn't in use. Part of the day had been dedicated to school subjects and the other part to rebuilding the castle and its grounds. Classes ran seven days a week but once a month they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade and none of the students complained, Hogwarts was home. Outside help had been brought in to speed up the reconstruction of the school and by the time it was time to get back on the Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts had been brought back to its former glory. Even the Room of Requirement had been re-created however that was by the elves. Ironically for Ginny the only thing that had survived the final battle had been the chamber of secrets.

But then again, life was all about irony.

* * *

**Feel free to give me some feedback. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to throw a brick at me?  
**

**Ignore that last one. Also, any criticism should be constructive and all flames will be ignored. **

**notoneoftheangels. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**AN: The real AN will be at the bottom. Please don't stop reading until the very end. The author's note addresses a potential issue some readers might have.**

* * *

"Weasley!"

Ginny jumped as the captain of the Holyhead Harpies barked out her name. She fell away from the group surrounding the corkboard that held the new line up of the Harpies. Some of the rookies who had gotten in were ecstatic, the others who hadn't had been reduced to tears. The members of the previous year's line up had mixed results. Everyone who had secured their position once again was happy. Those who hadn't were a mix between disappointment and relief. Ginny didn't know what to think. Her name wasn't on the board at all. Not in first string, nor second. However there was still an empty chaser position.

Gwenog cocked her head sharply to the right, indicating she wished to talk in private with the youngest member of the would-be hopefuls that had shown up to see the results of last week's trial. Ginny followed the captain into her office, her heart pounding in her ears. Ginny could feel sweat forming at the back of her neck, her arms becoming clammy. She rubbed them nervously down her jeans, cursing her un-Gryffindor-like behavior.

The office was bright, the walls decorated from head to toe with pictures, posters, calendars and pin-ups of the Harpies in present years. Gwenog's desk was cluttered and a stack of Quidditch magazines and forms were stacked a foot high on the chair that sat across from the desk. Gwenog picked them up and unceremoniously dumped the stack on the floor, gesturing for Ginny to sit in the chair. Ginny did so, perching at the very edge of the seat. Gwenog took a seat and sighed.

"I have a predicament, Weasley." Gwenog said shortly.

"You do?" Ginny asked somewhat timidly.

Gwenog nodded, "I do. You see I have a rookie that is talented and has a hell of a lot of potential however I'm concerned that she might not have enough bite to play as my final chaser."

"Bite?"

"Well you certainly have a bark, Weasley. I've heard about you and your reputation. Six older brothers, all but one is notoriously good at Quidditch. You dominated on the Gryffindor team, even taking Harry Potter's position as seeker when he was kicked off. I believe you also won the cup in his absence."

"I did."

"I also personally know Charlie."

Ginny's cheeks grew hot. "I don't want the position because you know my brother."

Gwenog laughed. "I wouldn't give it to you if you were the daughter of the Minister if you couldn't play for anything. Charlie once told me that growing up with so many siblings everyone had to dogfight for their own right to be seen for who they were."

"We did," Ginny nodded, "we all have our victories and weaknesses. In my family we had to earn respect. Nothing is handed to us."

"And you showed me that today, you're one hell of a chaser. You have the bark but you need to show me that you've got the bite to go along with it. I don't have any weak players on my team. Those girls might be all soft and dainty right now but by the team the season swings around they will be the Harpies that I am famous for creating."

"So how do I prove to you I have the bite?" Ginny asked.

"I want you to stay behind today, I have a friend who has offered to help me out in this situation. You'll be playing a one-on-one chaser match. Myself and another old friend will be personally trying to knock you off your broom using Harpy bludgers. What do you say?"

Ginny grinned. "It sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Ginny marched onto the Quidditch pitch with Gwenog, her mouth dropping open as she saw the two women standing in the middle of the pitch. Her opponent was none other than the legendary Ella Goodwin. Ella had retired three years ago and was a Quidditch superstar. She was notoriously rough and had crashed into an umpire in a game against Puddlemere when she had thought the umpire had made a bad call. The umpire had ended up in St Mungo's with serious injuries and Ginny knew that Goodwin had been banned from the game. It hadn't stopped Harpies fans from loving the chaser, even now that she was retired.

The second woman on the pitch was Melissa Parish, one of Gwenog's good friends who had been an ex-beater for the Australian Quidditch team. Ginny also noticed there were also two keepers at each ends of the pitch, already up in the air. Ginny swallowed as she realized that this was not going to be as easy as she thought. After formal introductions, all four women took to the air on Holyhead Harpies brooms.

Ginny started with the quaffle, speeding towards the goals before Ella bashed her into. Ginny flew on only to have Ella crash into her once more, almost upending her off the broom. It didn't take long for Ella to take possession of the quaffle. Ginny chased after Ella, attempting to dislodge the chaser but was unsuccessful and Ginny swore when Ella effortlessly threw the quaffle through one of the three hoops. It was clear that three years had done nothing to dampen Ella's skill and ability.

Ella scored another three times before Ginny realized that there was no way she could try and compete using Ella's own tactics. She decided that it was time to start playing the way she did with her brothers at home. Ginny started off with the quaffle and shot off towards her goals, zigzagging and dropping her height in an attempt to throw Ella off. Ella caught up with her and when she tried to jostle Ginny she executed a barrel roll and sped up to the hoops putting the quaffle away neatly.

The next hour was spent in a flurry of insane rolls, dangerous dives and aggression that Ginny found exhilarating. While Gwenog and Melissa were fabulous beaters, Ginny had only found them to be a nuisance on a handful of occasions. Growing up with Fred and George had prepared her for the assault of bludgers that came her way. When Gwenog finally blew the whistle to end the game, adrenaline was rushing through Ginny's veins. All six players drifted down slowly to the ground and Ginny panted, trying to catch her breath.

Gwenog looked at Ella, "So what do you think?"

"Well for a rookie she's one hell of a player."

Ginny blushed the infamous Weasley red. "Umm thanks."

"You almost knocked me off a few times when you started being aggressive, what changed?"

"I decided that playing at your own game wasn't going to work so I used my own. I remembered how Quidditch is played in my family and decided to use that as a base line for my offense."

"Your family plays like that?" Ella asked.

"I have six older brothers." Ginny answered.

"What's your last name?"

"Weasley."

Ella nodded. "You grew up with roughhousing then."

"That I did. Normally I'm not as aggressive in matches because there's a difference between playing with a student who could be three years younger than there is playing with my older brothers."

Gwenog nodded. "House games aren't as aggressive, unless you're playing against Slytherin."

"They downright cheat. I didn't feel as bad playing rough against them." Ginny grinned.

"So what do you both think?" Gwenog asked Ella and Melissa.

"I think you've got yourself a fire cracker." Ella said.

Melissa smiled. "She's got potential, you'll want to put her through an intense crash course first and then start her on specialized training. Ginny, your dives weren't too bad, I did notice that you did attempt to go for a Wronski Feint but faltered."

"Yeah, I've never really had much time to try one before. I don't own a good enough broom and if I tried it at home my mum would kill me."

Melissa nodded, understandingly. "Do you know anyone with a good broom who would be willing to help you?"

Ginny's mind went straight to Harry. "I may know someone like that."

Gwenog snorted. "Harry would love to help you."

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Melissa asked.

"The one and only." Gwenog smirked.

"From what I've heard about his skill, Ginny should be able to start doing some more complicated dives soon enough," Ella nodded and then looked at Ginny, "It also means you won't have to spend as much time working on your dives in practice which means you can get down to the good stuff, learning the plays."

Ella, Melissa and the keepers left the pitch leaving Gwenog and Ginny alone. Ginny was still hesitant, although Ella and Melissa had praised her that didn't mean she had gotten her foot in the door yet.

"So, Red," Gwenog grinned, "how'd you like to be a Harpy?"

* * *

Harry quickly took a shower when he got home from Auror training. Today was the day Ginny would be finding out the line up of the Harpies and he had promised to stop by to hear the news. He was surprised that Ginny hadn't already flooed him; she had always been a little impatient. The fact that she hadn't called yet was either a good thing or a bad thing. Harry decided to quickly stop off at the supermarket first to prepare himself for the potential meltdown of Ginny Weasley.

Walking down the isles he quickly picked up a large packet of the muggle chocolate M&M's and threw them into the basket he was carrying. He also armed himself with a packet or three of microwavable popcorn and sugar sticks before making his way to the ice cream section. He picked out double choc fudge for Ginny and vanilla for himself. On the way to the register he also grabbed a few Mars Bars, a large packet of Kit Kats and a can of whipped cream. The clerk gave him an odd look and he mumbled an excuse about his younger sister having a sleepover with a group of her friends from school. The young girl just nodded and gave him a beaming smile. Walking away from the store he realized the girl had slipped her number into the bag of groceries. He rolled his eyes and stuffed the piece of paper into the back pocket of his jeans.

Apparating to the Burrow he stopped into the kitchen to announce his arrival to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly, dear," she said swatting him with a dishtowel. "Ron's up in his room I believe."

"I'm actually here to see Ginny."

Molly smiled, "Well she's up in the bathtub right now. Ginny has been running around the property lately to keep herself fit. She looked like a right state when she wandered in. She was complaining about the muscles in her back, she's probably pushed herself too hard. That girl never slows down."

"Well it's a good thing I brought supplies to cheer Ginny up then." Harry smiled.

"Will you be staying for dinner, dear?"

"If you're cooking I definitely will, no one could compare to you and your cooking."

Molly sighed happily, "You are too good to me Harry. You're always welcome to stay the night too, Bill's room is open as always."

Harry nodded and began the trek up to Ginny's room. He cast cooling charms on the food to keep the ice cream ice cold and put the bag on Ginny's desk. He took out the packet of M&M's and the whipped cream. Harry walked up a flight of stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Ginny's muffled voice asked.

"It's Harry."

"Oh, come in then."

Harry closed his eyes and opened the door to the bathroom. He slipped in and shut the door quickly behind himself, making sure to keep his eyes tightly shut. Ginny giggled and splashed some water at him.

"Harry you can open your eyes."

"Ginny," Harry spluttered, "you're naked."

"No I'm not silly."

"How do I know that?"

"Would I really let you in here if I was?"

"I don't know you're pretty crazy."

Harry heard the water splash against the tub as Ginny stood up. He felt her wet hands come up to cover his eyes. "Open your eyes, Harry."

Harry opened them hesitantly. "What're you playing at?"

Ginny removed her hands and grinned. "See, I'm not naked."

Harry looked at Ginny and sighed with relief when he saw that she was wearing a blue bathing suit. Ginny was a very beautiful girl but she was also his close friend, he didn't want to see her naked. Ginny sat back down in the tub, the water sloshing about once more. Her hair was thrown up in a loose ponytail and her faced was red from being scrubbed. Harry sat down against the tub on the cool floor tiles.

"So you've been taking up running I hear." He grinned.

Ginny splashed at him. "Shut up, Harry. I had to tell her something."

"So what's with the water, it smells different."

"Gwenog gave me a muscle relaxant that you add to bath water. It's a slow acting one so I can soak in the tub for a good while."

"How did that go by the way?" Harry asked.

"Well I played a one-on-one chaser game against Ella Goodwin after the line up was posted today."

"Ella Goodwin?"

"Merlin, you don't know anything do you?"

Harry tore open the packet of chocolate with his teeth. "Nope, not according to you, Umbridge, Snape and Hermione."

Ginny gently slapped him upside the head. "I meant about the Harpies. Give me some of that chocolate."

Harry held the packet away from her. "I'm not sure if I should. You are being awfully mean to me."

"Harry give me the damn chocolate."

Harry handed her the chocolate and Ginny opened her mouth, upending most of the packet's content in her mouth. She chewed happily, the chocolate relaxing her. She gave the packed back to Harry who put it back down on the tiled floor.

"So who is Ella?" Harry asked.

"She's an ex-chaser for the Harpies, infamously aggressive. She flew into an umpire once during a game when he made a bad call. He ended up in St Mungo's and she ended up out of the league. Gwenog wasn't sure if I had the bite to back up my bark so she pitted me against her in a chaser match."

"And how'd that go?"

"Well I got my arse kicked."

"Naturally."

"But Ella and Melissa, another pro-Quidditch player friend of Gwenog, told Gwenog that she should have me as first string."

"Congratulations." Harry grinned.

"Thanks, only I'm yet to be put through an intensive crash course to make sure I'm good enough for first string."

"Well that's not too bad."

"Harry I can barely move right now and all I did was play against Ella Goodwin. Gwenog is famous for turning players into hardened Harpies. That crash course is going to kill me. Besides I'm not even sure if I will end up playing first string."

Harry crinkled his nose, "Why not?"

"Well I still haven't decided if I want to do my seventh year yet. You know McGonagall is allowing the fifth and seventh years to re-take their year right? You could go back to school if you wanted to."

"I love Hogwarts, Gin, but we both know my time there is over. Hermione is going back though, she's also going to be doing an internship with the Ministry on the weekends."

Harry shook the can of whipped cream and sprayed some into his open mouth. He grinned as Ginny made a throwing up movement. He watched as she closed her eyes and sank deeper into the hot soothing water.

"You know that's disgusting right?"

"According to you it is."

"Because it is. Anyway, what do you think I should do?"

"About school and Quidditch?"

"Yeah."

"Gin, all you've ever wanted to be was a Harpy right?"

"Right."

"So why is it a big decision?"

"It's just that we were brought up with the idea of finishing school and getting a good job. I don't want to disappoint my mother."

"Ginny you lead a rebel group for four months against death eaters. You snuck into the broom shed and learnt to fly behind everyone's backs when you were little. You clearly had no plans of becoming a housewife."

Ginny made a face. "Merlin, no."

"Then why are you so worried about disappointing her? Clearly you disagree with her on some things. Besides, Charlie and the Twins already beat you at dropping out. Ron doesn't plan to go back either. You wouldn't be doing anything new."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right."

Ginny snorted. "You wish Potter."

Harry slipped out of the bathroom and climbed the final set of stairs to Ron's room. He knocked on his best friend's bedroom door and waited. Ron stuck his head out and Harry was temporarily blinded at the shocking colour of the room. After all their years of friendship Harry had never gotten use to Ron's choice of room colour.

Harry sat down on Ron's bed and watched as Ron flipped through his Auror training textbooks with a grimace on his freckled face. Even now that Ron was on his way to becoming an auror, Ron still slacked off and cut as many corners as he could when it came down to studying. Harry knew it would get his best friend in trouble on day but was content with holding his silence. Ron would just have to lie in the bed he made.

"So you staying for dinner, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I might be staying in Bill's room tonight too. I suppose it depends on how tired I will be after dinner."

"Have you started this essay yet?"

"Which one?"

"The one about polyjuice potion?"

"Ron, that's due tomorrow."

"I know."

"I finished it last week."

"They gave it to us last week."

"Well, yeah."

"Ron, we made this potion in second year. You should know a lot to write about in your essay."

"Well I don't."

Harry sighed and shook his head. Ron was never going to change. There was a knock on Ron's door and Ginny stuck her head in. She was dressed in a loose yellow summer dress. Ron looked up at her with a frown.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just here to say hello." She said with a slight frown.

"Well you can go away now."

"Ron you are such a prat." Ginny snapped.

Ginny went to leave and Harry stood up, walking after her. "Wait, Gin."

"Harry where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To hang out with Ginny."

"Why?"

"Because you were rude to her."

"Don't hang out with her because you feel sorry for her."

"I don't plan to, I plan to hang out with her because she's my best friend."

Harry shut the door behind him and closed his eyes, exhaling. Every time Harry contemplated telling Ron his secret his best friend went and acted like an utter prat. He had never told anyone the truth because there was no way to tell how he or she would react. Ron was volatile at the best of times. It was one of the reasons why Harry got along so well with Ginny, she was reliably complacent until you pissed her off.

Pissing off Ginny was a feat Harry had managed to avoid thus far and he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

After dinner Harry took Ginny out to her pond. He placed an old rug on the ground and laid down next to Ginny, handing over her tub of ice cream and a spoon. He got his own out and mixed in some of the Mars Bar and Kit Kat. Ginny did the same and they ate quietly as they watched the stars and listened to the nature around them. This had become a habit of theirs after the war. It was so peaceful at night and the new wards meant no chance of being caught unaware by any being with insidious purposes.

"Harry, do you ever think about the future?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, I mean I never used to because of the prophecy but now I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that I always had these childish fantasies about what my life would be like when I grew up."

"You mean like the one you had where you planned to marry me?"

"Who told you about that?"

"Charlie, he said you were eight at the time."

"I was five! And I don't have fantasies about that anymore."

Harry grinned. "I'm sure."

"I may kill him."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

There was silence once more as the wind rustled leaves; picking them up off the ground and making them dance in the breeze. Crickets chirped in the background, frogs splashed about and croaked in the pond. Clouds rolled, clearing up the beautiful night sky once more. Harry sighed quietly and tried to count all the stars he could see. Eventually he gave up knowing he might as well try to count all of Ginny's freckles.

"Gin, have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone?"

"Of course, you rescued me from mine remember?"

Harry blushed with embarrassment. "Of course."

Ginny sat up and looked at Harry. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," Harry said softly, and then looked away, "It's just I've kept it for so long and telling someone, even you, is such a big deal for me."

"I will never judge you. Your secrets are mine to keep Harry."

"Really?"

"Well that's what best friends are for."

"I just don't want you to hate me."

"Harry there is nothing you could ever say that would make me hate you."

Harry took a deep breath and stepped off the proverbial cliff. "Even if I told you that I think I'm gay?"

Silence engulfed Harry when Ginny didn't reply. He looked down at his fingers, threading them into his shirt nervously. Moisture glistened in his eyes as the sound of nature became louder and louder. He had been right, telling Ginny had been a horrible idea. She probably hated him now. She probably thought he was unnatural and disgusting.

The wind was knocked out of Harry as Ginny threw herself at him. She engulfed him in a hug that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's. Tears fell down Harry's face and he silently cried into her shoulder. She held him in the dark and let him ruin her new dress and mark her skin with his salty tears.

"Harry, I could never hate you for that. You have the right to love who you want to love."

"I don't know what to Gin, I keep telling myself it's going to be okay but what if it's not? Every time I think about telling your brother he acts like an arse. What if he hates me for it? What if everyone hates me for it?" Harry cried, realizing how open and vulnerable he had truly become.

Ginny pushed him back and swept his ebony hair out of the way with her fingers. "Look at me Harry Potter. Everything is going to be okay."

"How can you say that Gin? How can you know that?"

"Because once upon a time you rescued me from my secret and now it's my turn to return the favor."

* * *

**So my best friend set me the challenge of writing a small story about Harry being gay and Ginny helping him. The challenge has spawned a full-length story and this is the second chapter to the story.**

**Now although Harry is gay there will be no explicit guy on guy action throughout any of the story. There will be no gay action for the foreseeable future. This story is about Ginny and Harry pretending to be in a relationship and life that goes along with it. Harry's sexuality will not be a large issue for a very long time and will play a tiny role in the scheme of the story. **

**I will not be pairing Ron and Hermione although Luna and Neville will be paired together. **

**I understand if some are uncomfortable with my change to Harry and that's okay. To everyone who stays and continues this journey with me thank you in advance.**

**Please give me your feedback, even if it's to tell me you hate Harry's secret. Feedback makes the world of fanfiction go round. **


End file.
